


激情消费

by KissnKiss



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissnKiss/pseuds/KissnKiss





	激情消费

Mafa教练玩笑似的问他要不要上场的时候，姜承錄毫无犹豫地说了yes。  
休假两个多月，又因为拆钢钉和签证的问题一再推迟归期，shy爹地位一落千丈。从粉丝到队友从老到小一个个都开始喊起了小姜，这可还行？我们偶像包袱重得一批、“只想好好当明星”的姜承錄不要面子的嘛？  
当然，最重要的还是许久许久连训练赛都没得打，整天在青铜白银厮混，他手好痒啊。  
这一毫无准备的上场却是一下子锤石了小姜倒水，连唯一拥护他shy爹地位的小老弟杰克爱都倒戈。这给了他最后一击，好气好气好气啊啊啊。来之前念叨了很多天的火锅也没心情去吃了，直接泡在了网咖开始rank，板着脸眼都不眨地杀人越塔泄愤。还气鼓鼓地口出暴言，说以后的mvp都得归他。  
喻文波倒是没能抵抗住肚子里馋虫的勾引，美滋滋地跟着去吃了顿电台巷。吃完砸吧砸吧被辣得像涂了正红色唇膏的嘴才回味过来，他shy哥今天赛后的表情怕是大事不好要屁股遭殃了。立马也夹着尾巴找去了姜承錄微信定位发来的网咖，灰溜溜地坐在低气压的上单身边一同排位到天亮。  
两人直到凌晨五六点才回到酒店，脱了外套又草草拉上窗帘，瘫倒在床上抱成一团开始补眠。  
姜承錄先醒，睁开眼看到怀里的弟弟熟睡中的脸，暖黄色的阳光透过厚厚的窗帘照进来，懒洋洋地洒在弟弟小扇子似的软软睫毛上，看得人心痒痒。稚嫩的睡颜闭着的眼嘟起的唇，乖巧无比。  
他那半真半假的气早也消没影了，日光正好爱人在怀，倒是生出了几分旖旎的心思。一边的胳膊被弟弟枕着不敢轻举妄动，只好空出另一只手摸进有点厚度的宽松灰色卫衣，摸上软软的小小乳///尖，暧昧地揉弄起来。  
喻文波起初只是毫无危机意识地拖着长长的奶音嗯～嗯～两声，待到姜承錄完全勃起的灼热抵在身下隔着布料往他腿间顶的时候才有了实感，不自觉地并起双腿，慢慢地清醒过来。  
然后睁眼，陷进姜承錄温柔满满盛着爱意的目光里。  
这人处处都透着矛盾，明明手上身下的动作都性急又色情，眼神里却只显纯纯的爱，在朦胧日光下抿唇，笑得天真。喻文波总觉得他们这一岁的年龄差怕不是假的，年长的哥哥心理得比自己小个五岁往上，要人哄要人宠，孩子气得不行。  
可是喻文波偏偏吃他这一套。  
过长的卫衣袖子遮住了大半手掌，只露出纤细的白嫩手指。捧起姜承錄温柔笑着的脸，印上那双肉感十足的唇，吻起来果然舒服得不行，开始交换起了唾液。虽然是在被延迟了的晨勃的时间，这个吻却并没有带着太多的情欲，姜承錄甚至停下了蹂躏可怜乳尖的手，转而按上弟弟毛茸茸的后脑袋，加深了这个熟稔却纯情好像第一次的吻。  
一吻终了，喻文波身心都得到了极大的满足，才想起捞过放在床边的手机看一下时间。好家伙，十二点退房集合赶飞机，他们俩竟一觉睡到了快十一。喻文波立即从姜承錄双臂环着试图锁住他的温柔乡里跳起来，往浴室走，卧槽卧槽差点没睡过，shy哥我先洗个澡，你还能再多眯个十分钟。  
姜承錄猝不及防被他挣脱，竖着满脸的问号和身下热情坚挺的小姜，孤零零地被落在床上，简直想要怀疑人生。  
喻文波刚刚打开淋浴，还没来得及往身上抹沐浴露，姜承錄就挤进了水雾濛濛的小小空间，利落地脱光了自己。稍微有些高的水温和身后紧紧贴上来的高温怀抱和身下不怀好意张扬着存在感的巨物搞的喻文波头皮发麻，脑子也不太转得过来，酝酿了几发委婉说辞都没能酿出来，只好红着脸结结巴巴按上姜承錄环着自己腰的手臂，说shy哥，哥…我们还得赶飞机……  
却被被姜承錄带着浓厚鼻音的一声嗯无情拒绝了。顺势熟练地摸上被一番撩拨也有些抬头的小喻，赤裸裸地色///诱起来。  
年前赛事紧没那个心思自理，他们又异国好久不见，喻文波空了许多日的身子哪经得住如此这般，软着腿靠在爱人大哥哥的怀里就喘起了粗气，不大的浴室里被熏得热腾的空气让这情欲发酵得快而凶猛。但在姜承錄跃跃欲试用硬挺的阴////茎戳弄湿漉漉的穴口想要直接进来的时候，喻文波还是强行收回了几分清明，开口催促他去外边房间的柜子上拿酒店自备的安全套。姜承錄隐隐约约有些不快，但还是按耐下脾气暂停动作出门去拿，决定在待会的行动上再让弟弟为一再打断他而付出一些小小的代价。  
很快又回来，带着酒店超级贴心备着的各种尺寸杜///蕾斯中加大的那一款，还是牛奶味的。  
拿了两个。  
姜承錄自然而然地把套子向弟弟递过去，一副准备好要被伺候的大爷模样，恨的喻文波牙痒痒。可是没办法，谁让自己栽得彻底，他shy哥要，他还能不给吗？精致漂亮在赛场上杀人扛塔闪现向前的手在淋浴头下温热的水流中仔细地替小姜套好雨衣，然后就被姜承錄整个人抱起双脚悬空按在浴室光滑的墙上。杰克弟弟在性事中总是很乖的，配合地双臂搂住哥哥的脖颈，腿也自觉分开，缠上他劲瘦的窄腰，不知是因为淋浴的水流还是因为自身分泌的肠液而湿漉漉的肉穴正正对上许久不见甚是想念的男人的阴茎，小嘴一张一吸试探性地含起了粗壮的龟头。  
姜承錄本想坏心眼地再吊着他一会儿，逗他张牙舞爪地炸毛，可自己也快忍不了了。重重吸口气堵上还在不断动情呻吟火上浇油撩拨他最后一根神经的薄唇，下身狠狠地顶了进去，凭着弟弟情动体液的充分润滑一插到底。两人均是一声长长的满足叹息，其中喻文波的那声音调要高些，骨头都酥了似的尾音上扬，撩人得不行，听得姜承錄越发热气上脑，也没等弟弟缓一缓就开始大力地抽插起来。于是弟弟的呻吟便成了姜承錄抽插的形状，捅得狠了在那一个点上恶意研磨喘息声便也加重，夹着纷纷的情欲和鼻音；放缓节奏在穴口轻轻地戳的时候那呜咽声便也变轻变软，在姜承錄心头痒痒地挠。颁奖之夜给给他shy哥庆祝的放纵一晚之后，喻文波前面后面就都休假至今，这会儿被按在墙上悬空着顶弄了数十下，又下下都正中花心，呜呜呜呜地摇头说shy哥放我下来吧我不行了却没得到回应。眯眼看着雾气中姜承錄满面认真和沉醉的脸，又是心动又是情动，伸手想摸摸这张不怎么就让他爱惨了的脸，还没摸到，下身就一阵痉挛已是高潮，将积攒了这几多日的可观公粮全数上交到了姜承錄的小腹上。肉穴也咬得死紧，拼命地吮吸着哥哥还在冲刺的阴茎，想要从此以后都据为己有似的牢牢含住。他空了多久姜承錄就也空了多久，此时也是难再把持，一股脑地隔着雨衣全部射进弟弟紧致柔情的身体里。  
人的天赋异禀体现在方方面面，世界第一莽夫上单的不应期也是短得可怕，几乎从弟弟身体里退出来摘下牛奶味的雨衣一号没多久，就又喘着粗气拽着弟弟迷迷糊糊使不出力的小手替自己戴上了雨衣二号。这次喻文波被干得腿软了，姜承錄反倒“大发慈悲”让人自己站着了。扶起弟弟虚软无力的手臂让他自己撑着墙壁，阴茎在白皙泛红的肉嘟嘟小屁股上比划了比划便又后入式直接冲了进去。一边冲着让两人都能爽翻天的敏感点莽撞地干，干得喻文波整个儿都快融化在并着汗水的高热淋浴水里。一边还坏心眼地故作无辜地问他自己现在的辈分是啥。  
小姜？不对！  
刀妹妹？不对！！  
shy哥？  
shy爹？爹…爹………  
“要叫Daddy。”  
等他们胡闹完已是退房时间，急急忙忙地套好衣物收拾行李就往酒店大堂跑。喻文波跑得满面潮红，平日里颜色浅淡的薄唇此刻也是异常的艳，一副刚完事的样子还要强装镇定；而另一边姜承錄用吹风机三两下吹好的偏长软发飞扬在头顶，看上去好呆，天真无邪的那种。  
苏小落扶额，叹了口气，想了想还是没有再出言责怪这俩臭小子，只好转头认真地听前台小姐姐做结算。  
“一共是几晚几间房，没有什么需要赔偿的损坏和额外……额，1118房间额外使用了一盒安全套，我给您加进去……”  
苏妈扶着眼镜，无语凝噎。  
韩国人小姜突然之间中文水平退化为零，不懂不懂沃什么都听不懂，笑得羞涩而又无辜。  
于是全场目光又都聚焦给了高潮色腮红打得过于多了的喻文波。  
臭弟弟气得火冒三丈，脸更红了。  
“看什么看看什么看！老子就突然想灌两个水泡泡玩，不行啊！！”


End file.
